A Long Lost Past
by Chiriko1
Summary: What will happen once the jewel is complete? Will Inuyasha decide to become full demon? If so, will somebody stop him?


A Long Lost Past By: Chiriko  
Chapter 1: Shppo's Rebellion  
  
It took 5 years but the Shikon jewel had finally been completed, Naraku had been killed, Sango's little brother Kohaku lifted from the trance, and Miroku's curse had been broken. All there was left to do was to make the wish, the one wish that could grant anything, even Inuyasha's demon wish. It still was his dream to become a powerful, full-fledged demon. Even at Miroku's protest, Inuyasha's stubbornness had made up its mind. He wanted to become demon. Full demon.  
  
Inuyasha clutched the jewel in his hand. Even though he had made up his mind about becoming a demon, something still felt wrong about it. Was it worth taking the risk of hurting the one's you love? Feh.I'll still be myself. He thought, but he knew he could not ignore the feeling that he was about to hurt the one's he most cared about for his own selfish wish. Dammit!! He thought. I know what I have to do but.Dammit!  
  
All of the gang stared at Inuyasha wondering what he was going to wish for. They all guessed he would wish to become full demon but none really knew.  
  
They all waited for the wish that would end it all, the jewel's power, the fight for it, and the end of their quest. Stillness rang through the air as Inuyasha prepared to make his wish. But before he could do anything someone jumped on him and he felt a searing pain as claws ripped through the skin on his face. He looked down to see who it was through all the blood. It was Shippo!  
  
Everyone stood awe struck at the little fox demon; Inuyasha finally said " What in the hell do you think you're doing?" He looked down at the fox demon when he realized that the shikon jewel in Shippo's hand. He hadn't realized it was missing.  
  
Shippo stared fearfully up at Inuyasha. But Inuyasha saw a determined look in his eyes. Shippo said, " I won't do it! I won't sit back and watch you make your stupid demon wish! Don't you realize that once you become full demon you will kill us all! I won't let you! I WON'T LET ANOTHER PERSON I LOVE KILL ALL THE OTHER PEOPLE I LOVE! I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" the last word rang through the air as Shippo ran into the forest, jewel still clutched in his hand.  
  
"Who the hell does that little kitsune think he is?" Inuyasha yelled after him. He prepared to take off after him, when Kagome said the one word that would tame Inuyasha. "SIT!!!" There was a thud as Inuyasha landed face down in the dirt like always. "What was that for, bitch?" " I think you should give Shippo a little time to himself." She said calmly. " A little time to himself?" Inuyasha roared in outrage. " That little fox demon just ran off with the jewel we worked so hard to complete!" " He's not just a little fox demon! He's Shippo!" said Kagome in disgust. " I don't care who he is! I'm not going to let him get away with the jewel!" retorted Inuyasha. Kagome was getting angry, and Miroku could tell. So to avoid a nasty argument Miroku said, " Inuyasha, why not wait 'till morning? He'll probably be back, you know his worst fear is being alone." " Fine! But in the morning we go after him!"  
  
Meanwhile in the forest Shippo stopped to rest on a rock. He looked down at his claws stained with blood. " I knew I shouldn't have done that. But I can't let it happen again, not again!"  
It was a cool night. Shippo rapped himself up with his tail. Oh how he longed for Kagome's sleeping bag, the whole gang by his side. I can't go back! He thought. Not after what I just did, and plus I would have to explain why I did it and it wouldn't matter to Inuyasha. He would still make his demon wish.  
  
Inuyasha sat on the roof listening to the wind rustle through the trees. Where is that little thief? He thought. He should be here by now! In a way Inuyasha was kind of glad he had gotten the opportunity to think his wish over. Even as clutched the jewel in his hand and was about to make his wish he didn't know exactly what it was he was wishing for. Why did he do it though? Why did he work so hard with us to get the jewel if he was just going to steal it in the end? He thought Well maybe he just came along for the ride! That little. " Inuyasha, are you still awake? Inuyasha looked down to see who it was. It was Kagome. "I'm worried that Shippo's not coming back. He doesn't have a home or anyone to go too. Can't we go look for him? She asked. " Hmph why would I want to look for that little piece of crap anyway? He rudly replied. " SIT!!!" CRASH! "Inuyasha once again was face down in the mud where in Kagome's mind he belonged. " All right all ready will go look for him"  
  
***  
  
Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so how did ya like it? Go easy on me I know Inuyasha isn't that rude but he can be! Please read and review! The more reviews I get the faster I update! 


End file.
